Carnival in Warblerland
by sykesexual
Summary: Fanfiction sui Warblers. Come le Nuove Direzioni, anche i Warblers organizzano un party alcolico, ma anche in maschera. Come andrà a finire? (Sebastian x Thad, Jeff x Nick)


_Allora, prima di leggere questa cosa ho un paio di cose da dirvi.  
1. Era partita con una cosa totalmente demenziale, ma poi c'ho messo del fluff, un pò di angst... insomma ho fatto un casino, ma credo sia per la maggior parte demenziale.  
2. Non credo sia necessario leggere l'altro party alcolico che avevo scritto, forse solo per capire la presenza di un personaggio... per chi volesse leggerla, ecco il link . ?sid=783968&i=1  
3. L'ho finita di scrivere alle 2 di notte ed ha richiesto settimane di lavoro, quindi perdonate eventuali errori di battitura/grammatica (per favore segnalatemeli, così li correggo)  
E niente, enjoy!_

Era Carnevale, e come ogni altra festività, era festeggiato alla Dalton Academy. Il che era abbastanza ovvio, visto che ogni occasione era buona per far scorrere fiumi di alcool tra quelle quattro mura. Una volta avevano addirittura festeggiato la sagra della castagna, cosa inutile visto che in Ohio manco crescevano le castagne. Ma vabbè, avevano visto su Wikipedia che in un paesino sperduto in Italia era il giorno della sagra delle castagne, e quindi avevano deciso di festeggiarla anche loro. Non era rilevante il fatto che molti di loro non sapessero neanche come fosse fatta una castagna, no. Ogni occasione era buona per ubriacarsi e strusciar- no, basta! Voglio smentire le voci secondo le quali la Dalton è un covo di gay arrapati e sessualmente frustrati… perché non sono assolutamente vere… Mi sa che non ho convinto nessuno. Neanche me stessa. Beh, c'ho provato a salvare la loro dignità, ma mi è impossibile. Sono un caso disperato.

Comunque, il Carnevale era arrivato anche alla Dalton. E si vedeva. Eccome se si vedeva! Bastava entrare nella sala delle prove dei Warblers per notarlo. I mobili erano pieni di coriandoli, stelle filanti e festoni colorati, al lampadario erano state attaccate maschere di ogni tipo ( e qui si vedeva il tocco personale di Flint che aveva messo varie maschere di Hello Kitty… raccapricciante) e dovunque erano sparse caramelle (alcune già mangiate, ma non si è ancora scoperto il colpevole… provate ad indovinare!) di ogni forma, sapore e gusto. Jeff e Nick avevano insistito nel proporre di comprare le caramelle "tutti i Gusti + uno" su internet nel sito di Hogwarts, ma dopo che lo avevano proposto per la centesima volta nella stessa giornata, Wes era andato su tutte le furie e gli aveva strillato di smetterla, perché né le caramelle, né Hogwarts esistevano realmente, quindi dovevano finirla di rompergli le scatole ogni due secondi. Inutile dire che entrambi erano scappati piangendo, farfugliando cose tipo "Non è vero, non ti credo, Hogwarts esiste!" o "Sei un bugiardo, non sai cosa stai dicendo!", come delle bambine a cui avevano appena detto che a Justin Bieber non fregava un'emerita minchia di loro. E avevano sfogato la loro frustrazione… mangiando del gelato. Si, come no.  
Mentre i due… mangiavano il gelato, gli altri sistemavano gli ultimi dettagli per la festa di Carnevale che si sarebbe tenuta quella sera.  
Sebastian aveva insistito nel far venire un gruppo di spogliarellisti (aveva visto un biondino con delle labbra esageratamente grandi che non era niente male, l'ultima volta che era andato in uno strip club… cioè ieri. O stamattina, dipende da come la vedete.), ma Wes – come per ogni proposta di quelle teste bacate- si era opposto per "mancanza di fondi". Al massimo poteva farlo fare a qualcuno dei Warblers. Sebastian non si era opposto e aveva tirato fuori una lista con tutti quelli da mandare a New York con 35 dollari in tasc- no, aspetta era quella sbagliata; tirò fuori un altro fogliettino: "Come sbarazzarmi di faccia da checca e farmi finalmente Blaine Anderson", sbagliato un'altra volta; "Farmi un ragazzo per nazionalità europea (manca solo l'Irlanda)", sbagliato ancora… insomma ma che fine aveva fatto? Tirò fuori un altro biglietto "Ragazzi che vorrei come spogliarellisti", finalmente era quello giusto!  
Porse il biglietto a Wes con un sorriso quasi terrificante.  
Wes lesse rapidamente il biglietto e tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando non lesse il suo nome sulla lista, ma si preoccupò seriamente per gli altri . Ma ci arriveremo...

Probabilmente, però,il problema più grande erano i costumi.  
Lo scorso anno se ne erano visti di tutti i tipi: Blaine si era vestito da pene gigante (di poco gusto, davvero); Kurt da Lady Gaga (eccitando ancora di più i suoi compagni ogni volta che si piagava, visti i pantacollant che indossava); Flint da Hello Kitty (avevano provveduto a bruciargli il costume dopo la festa, non poteva compiere un tale scempio alla Dalton, una scuola così per bene e a modo… se, vabbè! Allora io sono Emma Watson! E fidatevi, non sono Emma.); Jeff e Nick si erano "vestiti" da Adamo ed Eva (potete immaginare come abbiano reagito i loro amici al costume… non c'è bisogno che lo dica) e Trent si era vestito da Tartaruga Ninja.  
Per evitare una situazione del genere, stavolta era stato deciso un tema per la serata: le star musicali. Fortunatamente non era uscito Hello Kitty, perché si, Flint lo aveva davvero proposto. E c'era rimasto davvero male quando il consiglio non lo aveva approvato. Poverino si era già preparato il costume da Hello Kitty Ballerina!  
Ma per (s)fortuna aveva già un costume in mente anche per quel tema.  
Così come gli altri uccellacci che, esultando, salirono di corsa nelle proprie stanze per prepararsi. Mancavano ancora sei ora all'inizio della festa… Poi dicono che non è una scuola per gay! Quando Blaine aveva cercato di coprire Wes e David il giorno in cui Kurt era venuto a spiarli alla Dalton, dicendo che non era una scuola per gay ma solo una scuola con tolleranza zero, tutti i ragazzi presenti nella mensa stavano per scoppiargli a ridere in faccia: se c'erano dei ragazzi poco discreti in quella scuola e assolutamente gay, erano proprio Wes e David!  
Una volta Nick li aveva beccati a farlo sul tavolo "dei tre del consiglio", traumatizzandosi a vita… Ovviamente non riusciva più a guardare quel tavolo senza rievocare spiacevoli ricordi, di cui sinceramente avrebbe anche potuto fare a meno.  
Nick rabbrividì ancora al pensiero, mentre si preparava per la festa, ma poi fece spallucce, infondo non è che lui e Jeff fossero meno discreti nel nascondersi, quindi se lo meritava. Da quel giorno, infatti, lui e Jeff cercavano sempre un posto appartato, non voleva causare problemi ad una povera matricola appena arrivata alla Dalton, come loro ne avevano causati a lui. Per questo era così stupido, mica perché non aveva un neurone in quel cervello bacato… no.  
"Insomma Jeff, vuoi uscire da li dentro o no? Sei in bagno da tre ore, e io devo proprio andarci!"  
"Un attimo, mi sto facendo la piastra!" disse lui, continuando a passarsi la piastra sul ciuffo. Mica erano naturali! Passava ore e ore a piastrarsi i capelli, dopo averli sbionditi col succo di limone… Ovviamente Kurt lo aveva scovato subito: aveva un sesto senso per queste cose, lui.  
Nonostante tutti i problemi e gli incidenti di percorso – avevano trovato Richard, nudo, legato al letto con solo un cuscino a coprire gli attributi e non avevano ancora scoperto il colpevole…- finalmente arrivò la festa.

In pochi minuti la sala prove si popolò.  
"Ditemi che è uno scherzo…" disse Wes a David e Thad vedendo entrare Jeff e Nick vestiti da… Draco e Harry.  
"Eccoci qua, gente! Comincia la festa!" urlarono i due avvicinandosi agli altri.  
"Ma da quando in qua Draco e Harry cantano?" chiese Thad, a metà tra il sarcastico e lo sconvolto. Insomma, avevano detto il tema ore prima, come avevano fatto a dimenticarlo?  
"Ci siamo vestiti così per dimostrare a qualcuno – e subito entrambi guardarono Wes- che Hogwarts esiste! E poi se foste un po' più informati sapreste che Daniel ha recitato a Broadway di recente… ignoranti." Disse Jeff guardandoli male.  
"E voi da chi sareste vestiti, di grazia?" chiese Nick, sistemandosi i finiti occhiali e grattandosi la finta cicatrice a forma di saetta. Neanche erano passati due minuti e già non ce la faceva più… lo aveva detto lui che era meglio vestirsi da gemelle Kesler!  
"Io sono Ricky Martin – disse Thad, mostrando il suo costume- e loro sono Bruno Mars e B.O.B… mi sembrava ovvio." Wes e David annuirono sorridendo.  
"Io non ci sarei arrivato…" rispose il moro, perplesso.  
"Questo è perché non hai un neurone funzionante, Nicky." Intervenne Jeff facendo scoppiare a ridere il gruppo.  
"Sei cattivo!" Nick incrociò le braccia e mise il broncio, e Jeff non potè non trovarlo adorabile.  
"Che Draco Malfoy sarei sennò? E poi lo sai che ti am- ehm, che ti voglio bene, Nicky!" rispose Jeff abbracciando Nick.

E poi ci fu un attimo di silenzio, cosa davvero rara alla Dalton.  
Era appena entrato Flint.  
"Ehm, che succede ragazzi? Sembra che abbiate appena sentito Rebecca Black cantare!"  
"No, peggio"  
"Cosa c'è di peggio? Non mi dite che Flint si è vestito da Justin Bieb –" Jeff si voltò e prima che potesse finire la frase la mascella gli cadde a terra.  
Flint si era davvero vestito da Justin Bieber.  
Pensava che stesse scherzando quando glielo aveva detto. E invece no… Quindi anche quando aveva detto di aver tinto il suo Caporale di un rosa acceso, il suo amato gattino bianco che Nick continuava ad insultare chiamandolo "Swiffer", non stava scherzando. OH SANTISSIME REDVINES! Dopo avrebbe controllato.  
"Beh, che ne dite del mio costume ragazzi?" disse Flint facendo una giravolta su se stesso. "Non è Bieberlizioso?"  
"Stai scherzando spero! E' la cosa più-" Wes tappò la bocca a Thad prima che finisse di parlare. Una volta una matricola aveva insultato Justin, e da quel giorno non era stato più visto nei corridoi. Alcuni sospettavano che Flint lo avesse portato nella macelleria, altri che lo avesse fatto rapire dagli alieni (lui aveva contatti dappertutto, quindi sicuramente conosceva qualche alieno), altri sospettavano che lo tenesse nell'armadio insieme ai suoi numerosi peluche di Hello Kitty.  
E sinceramente, per quanto a volte fosse irritante ed inopportuno, Wes non voleva che il moretto facesse quella fine.  
Non lo avrebbe augurato nemmeno al suo peggior nemico.  
Si, nemmeno a Sebastian.  
Approposito, dov'era? Era strano che qualcuno non fosse stato già violentato…

Sebastian Smythe amava le entrate in grande stile.  
Ed era proprio per questo motivo che stava aspettando, da quasi mezz'ora ormai, che qualcuno si chiedesse che fine avesse fatto, per entrare nella sala con grande stile.  
Cominciò a battere in piede a terra per l'impazienza.  
"Uffa! Perché nessuno si decide a nominarmi? Mica sono Voldemort!" disse lamentandosi. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto aspettare tanto!  
Prima che potesse realmente rendersene conto aprirono violentemente la porta, facendolo cadere a terra.  
"Chi ha detto Vold- ehm, volevo dire Tu-Sai-Chi? Lo sai che dovremo far evacuare l'edificio adesso?" disse Jeff seriamente preoccupato, seguito da Nick e gli altri.  
"Cosa?" Sebastian lo guardò confuso. E va bene che alla Dalton non c'erano persone con più di due neuroni funzionanti, ma addirittura arrivare a questi livelli! Aspetta… perché erano vestiti da Draco e Harry? No, non poteva aver sbagliato di nuovo con i costumi! Già per la sua festa d'accoglienza alla Dalton aveva frainteso il "vestiti caldi" di Wes e si era presentato in mutande (perché lui era hot SENZA vestiti, a parer suo) ed aveva rischiato di prendersi una broncopolmonite perché avevano organizzato la festa all'aperto a dicembre inoltrato; non voleva rivivere quell'incubo.  
"Ma perché siete vestiti da Harry e Draco? Il tema non era 'star musicali'?"  
"Infatti, ma questi due idioti si sono vestiti così per dimostrarmi che Hogwarts esiste."  
"Ma non c'è bisogno che te lo dimostrino, Hogwarts esiste, ed è proprio qui" disse indicandosi il cuore.  
"Prendete una telecamera, presto! Sebastian ha detto una cosa dolce! Presto! E quando ci ricapita più!" Thad corse nella sala e tornò con una telecamera, pronto a filmare quello che a suo avviso era un miracolo.  
"Ah ah, simpatico. Comunque stavo solo prendendo la cartina dal taschino, idiota" Sebastian aprì la cartina e mostrò a Jeff, Nick e ad uno sbalordito Wes dove si trovava Hogwarts, facendo sorridere i due potteriani.  
"Visto! Che ti avevo detto, eh? Avevamo ragione noi!"  
"Smythe, come mai vai sempre in giro con una cartina in tasca?"  
"Perché sto cercando di stabilire un record: farmi un ragazzo di ogni nazionalità. Mi manca solo l'Irlanda, ma non è un problema, ho sentito che al McKinley c'è un ragazzo irlandese quindi…" rispose lui, sorridendo maliziosamente.  
"Che cavolata…" borbottò fra sé e sé Thad.  
"Geloso, Harwood?"  
"Neanche un po'"  
"E perché ti sei vestito da Michael Jackson?" chiese Jeff, con la sua solita faccia idiota incuriosita.  
"Beh, perché io sono il re del Pop!" rispose Sebastian.  
"Si vabbè, al massimo dei pompini!"disse Thad.  
"E tu come faresti a saperlo, scusa?" chiese David, tra lo shockato e l'incuriosito.  
"Ehm.. sono voci che girano." Rispose lui imbarazzato, cercando di tirarsi fuori da una situazione in cui lui stesso si era cacciato, senza riuscirci, ovviamente.  
"Ammettilo Harwood, vorresti provare!" Sebastian fece uno dei suoi classici sorrisi da bastardo, godendo dell'imbarazzo dell'amico, mentre Thad sarebbe voluto morire.

Certo che lo avrebbe voluto! Andiamo, tutti amavano Sebastian: uomini, donne, cani, gatti, uccelli, serpenti… vabbè si insomma, avete capito; come avrebbe potuto non amarlo?  
All'inizio pensava che fosse solo uno stronzo, uno sfruttatore e un'insensibile, ma pian piano lo aveva conosciuto meglio e visto per quello che era davvero: un essere umano, con dei sentimenti.  
Quando lo aveva visto piangere per la morte di sua nonna, gli occhi gonfi e pieni di lacrime, le guancie arrossate per il troppo piangere e i vestiti stropicciati aveva capito di essersi innamorato di lui. Gli era bastato vederlo così, fragile ed indifeso, per capire cosa provava davvero per lui.  
Ovviamente Sebastian non lo sapeva, e non avrebbe dovuto mai saperlo: sarebbe stato solo un motivo in più per essere preso in giro.  
E ovviamente moriva di gelosia ogni volta che vedeva quella cravatta, la sua cravatta di riserva (perché Sebastian non poteva usare le sue cose per i lavori sporchi, quindi usava quelle di Thad. Ovvio), appesa al pomello della loro stanza. O ogni volta che sentiva dei rumori dal suo interno, costringendosi a non piangere come un'idiota per una cosa che non avrebbe mai ottenuto.

"Harwood, tutto okay?" chiese Sebastian, avvicinandosi a lui.  
"Non volevo offenderti sul serio, mi dispiace"  
"Non ti preoccupare Smythe, me la sono cercata. E poi ce l'ho un nome, e preferirei non essere chiamato Harwood" Thad notò che erano rimasti soli e rientrò nella sala, seguito dal nuovo solista.  
"Okay, Thaddino. Non ti chiamerò più Harwood, Thaddino. Promesso" disse quasi con tono infantile, e per un momento Thad ebbe paura che gli chiedesse di fare il "giurin giurello". Cosa che neanche la sua sorellina di otto anni faceva più, ma dai Warblers ci si poteva aspettare di tutto  
"Meglio Thad, Smythe"  
"Okay, Thaddino"  
"Thad"  
"Thaddino"  
"Thad"  
"Thaddino"  
"Thad"  
"Thaddino"  
"Thad"  
"Thaddino!"  
"Oh, e va bene! Chiami come vuoi, faccia da mangusta!"  
"Come mi hai chiamato?" chiese Sebastian sorridendo per la faccia che aveva fatto il moretto.  
"Faccia da mangusta. Che c'è, non ti piace? O questo o mangusta e basta… Decidi tu!"  
"Uhm.. direi che mangusta e basta va più che bene, Thaddino! Mi piace il tuo nuovo soprannome, Thaddino! Thaddino, Thaddino, Thaddino, Thaddino, Thaddino, Thadd-"  
"Oddio, basta! Sei proprio un dito al culo!*"  
"Ti piacerebbe, Thaddino, ti piacerebbe…"  
Thad alzò gli occhi al cielo, trascinando l'amico dagli altri. "Come non detto, mangusta"  
"Ehi, non era mangusta _e basta _?" disse Sebastian facendo il broncio. Non sembrava un bambino di cinque anni, era un bambino di cinque anni.  
"Oddio." Thad era senza parole, davvero. Forse perché la battuta era davvero pessima o forse perché non era una battutta, il che era preoccupante. Molto.

La festa era cominciata da una mezz'oretta, fiumi d'alcool già scorrevano da un quarto d'ora, dopo un misero e neanche tanto convincente tentativo di restare sobri, e se ne cominciavano a vedere gli effetti.  
Flint si stava esibendo in una versione molto stonata di Baby di Justin Bieber, cercando di schivare le scarpe che gli altri gli stavano lanciando; Jeff e Nick stavano cercando di simulare una partita di Quiddich, lanciandosi dalle librerie e rischiando più volte di far staccare il lampadario dal soffitto; Trent e Cameron stavano facendo una gara di rutti – la decenza e l' educazione durante i loro party erano solo una vago ricordo…- mentre tutti facevano il tifo (Richard gestiva le scommesse e con i soldi ricavati pagava i danni in arretrato dall'anno scorso… la fissa di Blaine del ballare sui mobili costava!), Wes e David si stavano baciando senza vergogna su un divanetto, e Sebastian e Thad si stavano urlando contro, la voce impastata dall'alcool.  
"Devi smettere di usare le mie cravatte! Dovrebbero essere appese al mio collo, non al pomello della porta!" urlò Thad, nonostante fosse a pochi metri di distanza da Sebastian. Come fossero arrivati a parlare di cravatte è tuttora un mistero.  
"Ma che fastidio ti da? Ne hai dieci uguali, DIECI!" rispose l'altro Warbler, gesticolando e rischiando quasi di perdere l'equilibrio.  
"Non le devi appendere punto e basta. Non voglio che usi le mie cravatte!"  
"Mica le uso solo per quello! E poi cos'hai contro il pomello della nostra porta?"  
"E per cos'altro- lasciamo stare, non lo voglio sapere. Non ho niente contro il pomello, è che non voglio che ti porti ragazzi nella NOSTRA stanza! E poi potresti usare le tue, di cravatte!" strillò Thad con tono arrabbiato che, con l'effetto dell'alcool, sembrò soltanto ridicolo alle orecchie di Sebastian.  
Questi, infatti, scoppiò a ridere, attirando l'attenzione di tutti quelli che non si erano ancora girati a guardare dopo l'urlo di Thad.  
"E perché ti darebbe fastidio, scusa?" chiese Sebastian, il suo solito sorrisetto sghembo sul volto.  
Thad, imbarazzato, arrossì di colpo.  
"Ehm… perché devo studiare.. mica posso aspettare ore che tu finisca per prendere i libri" rispose balbettando. Balbettio che, per fortuna, Sebastian sembrò attribuire all'alcool.  
Ma solo lui, perché gli altri scoppiarono a ridere, alcuni puntando il dito, come avevano imparato alle lezioni online di recitazione di Cooper Anderson, il fratello di Blaine.  
"Tu, studiare? Thad, seriamente?" esclamò Nick, smettendo per un attimo di rotolarsi a terra dal ridere.  
"Piattola, sto ancora aspettando una motivazione decente" disse Sebastian, avvicinandosi al moro, ghignando.  
La piatto- ehm, scusate, Thad era nel panico: non voleva certo ammettere di avere una stratosferica cotta per il suo compagno di stanza, sarebbe stato come ammettere che infondo (ma molto molto infondo, eh!) Justin Bieber non era tanto male, cioè la sua rovina; così inventò la prima scusa che gli venne in mente.  
"… E poi devo esercitarmi con l'arpa!" esclamò, pentendosi subito di ciò che aveva detto.  
Un' arpa. Cioè, che diavolo! Fra tutti gli strumenti musicali esistenti proprio l'arpa era andato a scegliere?  
Beh, avevano bevuto birra Guinness tutta la serata, quindi era ovvio che avesse pensato subito all'arpa (NdA: lo stemma della Guinness è un'arpa rovesciata), ma davvero, neanche uno stupido come Jeff ci sarebbe cascato.  
Infatti non ci era cascato nessuno… beh, apparte Jeff.  
"Da quando suoni l'arpa, amico?" chiese il biondino confuso.  
"Non suona l'arpa, infatti, è solo una scusa per non ammettere che ha un enorme cotta per Sebastian, più grande dell'ego di Rachel Berry" sussurrò Nick al suo orecchio, facendo sorridere Jeff.  
"Infatti Harwood, da quand'è che suoni l'arpa? Sai, ti credevo più un tipo da flauto. E poi non mi pare di aver visto un'arpa in camera nostra, e non è uno strumento che passa inosservato…"  
Thad sbuffò, stufo di provare ad inventare scuse davanti ad un fatto così evidente: il cuore gli stava martellando nel petto solo perché i loro visi erano a qualche centimetro di distanza, così forte che lo avrebbe potuto sentire anche Kurt che era a Lima.  
"E va bene, lo ammetto! Non sopporto il fatto che ti porti i ragazzi in stanza perchè sono geloso. Gelosissimo, perché vorrei essere al posto di tutte quelle sveltine solo per sentire il tuo fiato sul mio collo, la tua pelle contro la mia, le tue labbra sulle mie, le tue mani sul mio corpo… ho cercato di mettere a tacere questi sentimenti, a far smettere di battere il mio cuore anche al solo sentirti nominare ma davvero, non c'è stato verso.  
Non riesco a non pensarti, è più forte di me.  
Sicuramente ora mi prenderai per deficiente ma mi sono innamorato di te, Seb. Nonostante tutte le prese in giro, i commentini sulla mia vita sessuale, i doppi sensi e i nomignoli idioti, anzi forse sono state proprio queste cose a farmi innamorare sempre più di te. – Thad continuava a parlare, incoraggiato dal fatto di essere ubriaco fradicio e anche dal silenzio di tomba che si era creato nella stanza. Sebastian lo stava osservando attentamente, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.  
Non credeva che la piattola sarebbe stata capace di dichiararsi così, in pubblico, perché lui lo sapeva già della sua cotta… tutti amano Sebastian Smythe, quindi non poteva che essere così anche per Thad. Però non poteva negare di provare qualcosa per il moro, visto che al posto degli ultimi cinque ragazzi che si era portato a letto si era immaginato Thad. E ne aveva avuto la certezza quando, la notte in cui aveva saputo di Dave, il moro si era messo nel letto con lui per consolarlo. Cosa che non gli era mai successa, perché nessuno si era mai preoccupato per lui, aveva sempre dovuto cavarsela da solo. Sapere che a qualcuno importava delle lacrime che versava, essere rassicurato di non essere stato la causa del tentato suicidio del bullo lo aveva fatto sentire bene, perché sotto la corazza di ragazzo duro e freddo c'era un ragazzo debole, come tutti gli altri.- Allora, mangusta, non hai niente da dire?" concluse il moro, guardando Sebastian negli occhi.  
"Uhm… in realtà no." rispose semplicemente il Warbler.  
"Uh. Ah… Ehm, okay" rispose Thad, spiazzato da tanta indifferenza. Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, dagli insulti alle fughe, alle cose più disparate (aveva anche considerato la probabilità di ricevere una granitata, visto che Sebastian sembrava averci preso gusto, magari senza sale), ma non un'indifferenza del genere.  
"Lo sai, piattola? Sei troppo tenero quando sei imbarazzato" esclamò, facendo arrossire ancora di più il moro, che era diventato così rosso che si sarebbe potuto confondere in mezzo ad un campo di peperoni.  
"Uhm, davvero? Non lo sapevo." Thad si sarebbe voluto sotterrare in quel preciso istante: tutti li stavano guardando e, avrebbe potuto scommetterci la sua copia di The Hunger Games; stavano già partendo le prime scommesse. Jeff e Nick lo guardavano con aria sognante, mentre Trent era con il cellulare alla mano e stava twittando minuto per minuto tutto ciò che succedeva a Nicholas che, per ragioni che non voglio stare a spiegare, era dovuto tornare a casa.  
Thad abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di reggere ancora lo sguardo di Sebastian. Quegli occhi, quel ragazzo, lo stavano facendo impazzire. Doveva andarsene via prima di rovinare tutto.  
Fece per andarsene sussurrando un "beh, io allora vado" quando l'altro lo prese per un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi.  
"Che c'è? Sei vuoi prendermi in giro, ti prego, non è il ca-" prima che potesse finire di parlare, Sebastian premette le labbra contro le sue, lasciandolo completamente senza fiato. Thad, senza neanche rendersene conto approfondì il bacio, sorprendendo Sebastian, che lo strinse a sé.  
I fumi dell'alcool sembravano aver reso più intraprendente Thad, che sbattè con irruenza Sebastian al muro e, dopo essersi alzato leggermente in punta di piedi, cominciò a mordergli il labbro con veemenza. Sebastian gemette sorpreso e ribaltò le posizioni, mettendo Thad spalle al muro. Il solista cominciò a lasciare una scia di baci alternati a morsi sul collo di Thad che, gemendo dal piacere, gettò la testa all'indietro per lasciargli più spazio.  
Nella stanza, intanto era calato un silenzio di tomba. Erano tutti troppo concentrati a guardare i Thadastian – Jeff si era già inventato un nome per la coppia- per proferire parola.

Approposito di Jeff, dov'era?  
Era uscito da più di dieci minuti per andare non si sa dove e non era ancora tornato. Nick e Trent erano seriamente preoccupati che si fosse perso nel dormitorio dei professori… l'ultima volta che il biondino era uscito durante una festa era entrato nella camera della professoressa Rivergon e si era messo a saltare sul suo letto dicendole "Sveglia sorellona dormigliona, dobbiamo incidere il tuo pezzo!" perché l'aveva scambiata per sua sorella Rydel.  
Ovviamente la professoressa si era vendicata, facendolo andare in giro con una maglietta bianca con su scritto "Sono un'idiota" per una settimana. Molti che la leggevano gli rispondevano "Ma questo si sapeva" o "Lo sappiamo già" e il biondino rispondeva "I WAS BORN THIS WAY, BABY!" come… uno perfetto idiota, appunto.  
Alla Dalton usavano modi non molto ortodossi per punire gli studenti, ma gli studenti non sembravano lamentarsi, anzi, a loro andavano più che bene!  
Una volta (sempre la professoressa Rivergron, che considerava punire gli studenti un hobby) aveva costretto Wes e David – chiamati Wevid da Jeff- a passare 3 ore chiusi nell'aula canto, pensando di fare un torto ai due, che invece riuscirono finalmente a trovare un po' di privacy (cosa che alla Dalton NON esisteva)

Nell'aula delle riunioni vi era ancora il silenzio, interrotto solo dai gemiti di Thad e Sebastian, che furono però interrotti da Jeff, che rientrò nella stanza gridando: "Chi vuole un po' di pop corn? Non capita tutti i giorni di assistere ad un evento del genere!".  
Nick si lanciò addosso a Jeff tappandogli la bocca. "Ma sei cretino? Come ti salta in mente di urlare? Sveglierai tutti!"  
"Beh Nick, non vorrei dire, ma i Thadastian si sentivano anche in cortile, non vedo perché io non possa urlare."  
"I Thad.. che?" chiese Sebastian, deluso dall'interruzione.  
"Thadastian, Thad e Sebastian, è il vostro nome di coppia, l'ho inventato io, vi piace?"rispose Jeff saltellando euforico verso di loro, e facendo cadere tutti i pop corn per terra.  
"Ma quanto parla?" chiese Sebastian a Thad nell'orecchio. Jeff, infatti, aveva cominciato uno dei suoi monologhi su come aveva inventato i nomi Klaine e Wevid, cosa di cui a nessuno fregava niente. Solo Nick faceva finita di ascoltarlo, per assecondarlo, mentre in realtà pensava a come Jeff fosse più bravo ad impegnare la bocca in altro. Come cantare, per esempio. Oh si, stava pensando proprio a quello. Certo.  
"Che ne dici se andiamo su e riprendiamo da dove questo idiota ci aveva interrotti?" sussurrò Sebastian, in mmodo che solo Thad potesse sentirlo.  
"Si, por favor!" lo supplicò Thad e Sebastian, che trovava l'accento spagnolo del moro una delle cose più eccitanti sulla terra, non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
"Si si, Jeff, molto interessante, ma ora dobbiamo andare"  
"Adios! Hasta la vista amigos!" esclamò Thad prima di sparire dietro la porta, trascinato per le scale da un Sebastian decisamente bisognoso di attenzioni.  
Non fecero neanche in tempo ad entrare in stanza che cominciarono a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso, troppo desiderosi di riprendere da dove erano stati interrotti da accorgersi che seduta sulla panchina nel corridoio c'era una persona a loro sconosciuta.

Intanto il party era continuato, e Cameron aveva proposto di giocare a "Obbligo o Verità" per ammazzare il tempo.  
I Warblers si erano seduti tutti in cerchio e avevano deciso che per scegliere di chi era il turno avrebbero girato la bottiglia.  
Il primo a cominciare Jeff che scelse verità.  
"Dicci un segreto di te che nessuno sa" disse Trent, soddisfatto della sua trovata.  
"E che verità sarebbe, scusa?" chiese Jeff, confuso.  
"Beh, se è un segreto deve essere per forza vero, sennò non lo terresti nascosto, no?"  
Jeff che si era perso più o meno a segreto, rispose con un "Uhm, si certo" prima di cominciare a pensare a qualcosa che fosse effettivamente un segreto per i Warblers.  
Dopo due minuti di ragionamento finalmente ne trovò uno.  
"Mi tingo i capelli. Non sono biondo naturale" esclamò, aspettandosi espressioni sorprese da parte dei compagni che invece lo guardarono esasperati.  
"Questo lo sapevamo, Sterling"  
"Ma come-?"  
"Kurt ci è arrivato più o meno dopo due minuti che ti ha visto. Dice di avere una specie di sesto senso."  
"Ah- Jeff era un po' deluso. Sperava non si notasse tanto, in realtà- vabbè, ora a chi tocca?"  
"A me!" Nick girò la bottiglia, la quale si fermò su Wes. Il sangue gli gelò nelle vene, perché nonostante fosse leggermente ubriaco era cosciente del fatto che lui sapeva. Wes sapeva di lui e Jeff, della loro amicizia "with benefits", del fatto che Nick fosse innamorato di Jeff da quasi tre anni ed aveva accettato questo cosa degli scopamici per paura di dichiararsi e di perdere l'unica persona che contava davvero per lui, e sapeva anche quanto c'era rimasto male quando Jeff e Flint si erano messi insieme (cosa che era durata si e no due mesi). Lui sapeva, e Nick aveva paura che potesse metterlo in difficoltà, per fargli sputare il rospo.  
Infatti gli chiese, chiaro e diretto.  
"Nick, ami Jeff, vero o falso?"*  
Nick alzò gli occhi dal pavimento e vide che Jeff lo stava guardando, leggermente confuso.  
"Vero" rispose sospirando.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse dire una parola, Nick si alzò ed uscì dalla stanza, incapace di vedere la reazione di Jeff, che lo seguì.  
"Nick. Nick, aspetta!" Jeff fece a due a due le scale cercando di raggiungere l'amico, nonostante avesse già il fiatone e avesse rischiato di inciampare varie volte. "Nick!"  
Il moro era seduto sulla panchina accanto alla statua di John Dalton, una delle trecento che c'era sparse per la scuola, ma che per loro era speciale essendo il luogo del loro primo incontro.  
"Ehi"  
"Mi ami davvero davvero, three?" chiese Jeff abbracciando Nick e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Si, Jeffie. Da tre anni, ormai."  
"E allora perché hai accettato questa cosa degli amici di letto?"  
Nick guardò l'amico negli occhi, perdendosi in un momento nel suo sguardo, cercando le parole giuste da dirgli.  
"Per paura. Per paura di perdere la nostra amicizia, per paura di essere respinto, e forse anche per egoismo, perché volevo sentirti più vicino a me possibile, in un modo riservato solo e soltanto a me e che andasse bene a tutti e due. Ogni volta che sentivo il tuo respiro sulla mia pelle, che ti sentivo dentro di me o intorno a me cercavo il coraggio di dirti quanto i miei sentimenti fossero coinvolti in questo, ma ogni volta che andavi via per impegni vari questo coraggio spariva, per paura che, se fossi uscito dalla mia vita, quei momenti fossero diventati la quotidianità. Semplicemente non riuscivo a sopportare una vita senza di te, ed ho preferito tacere."  
Jeff, per quanto strano possa sembrare vista l'intelligenza del soggetto in questione, stavolta era riuscito a seguire tutto il discorso dell'amico, che ora lo stava guardando in attesa di una risposta.  
Lui non parlò, azzerò semplicemente la distanza tra di loro e baciò Nick.

"Certo che potevi dirlo però!" se ne uscì Jeff mentre lui e l'amico tornavano alla loro stanza.  
"Cosa?" chiese Nick, a metà tra il divertito e l'incuriosito.  
"Che mi amavi, così invece di proporti la cosa dei friends with benefits ti chiedevo direttamente di uscire, avremmo risparmiato tempo!" Nick scoppiò a ridere, seguito a ruota da Jeff, senza importarsene del rischio di svegliare qualcuno.  
Quella notte avevano risvegliato il loro amore, e questa era l'unica cosa che gli importava.

La mattina seguente Thad e Sebastian si risvegliarono con un mal di testa atroce.  
Quando si accorsero di essere entrambi nudi e nello stesso letto gli prese un colpo.  
"ODDIO! Cosa è successo ieri sera? Come ci sono finito a letto con una piattola come te?"  
" Come ci sono finito io a letto con te, ninfomane, questa è la domanda…"  
"Se volete posso spiegarvelo io…" disse un uomo con i capelli e i baffi grigio-arancioni e dei buffi occhiali  
"Eravate molto ubriachi e, dopo una dimostrazione di gelosia da parte della piattola – scusa, non so il tuo nome, moretto, mi spiace- c'avete dato dentro come due ricchi in calore. Stavate delirando in non so quale lingua, spagnolo credo. Ho avuto seriamente paura di alcuni versi animaleschi che avete fatto, credo vi abbiano sentiti fino a Lima. "  
"Mi scusi, lei chi è? E che ci fa qui?" chiese Sebastian, seriamente spaventato, non sapeva bene per cosa, se per il fatto che fosse realmente finito a letto con Thad (cioè, Thad!) o per il fatto che quel tizio li avesse visti e sentiti per tutta la notte.  
"Sono Brad. Il pianista, Kurt"  
"Noi non abbiamo nessun pianista" disse Thad.  
"E io non sono Kurt! Le pare che abbia una faccia da checca, per caso?" rispose Sebastian offeso. Nessuno lo aveva mai paragonato a quella faccia da checca. Lui, il Dio del Sesso, scambiato per quella verginella! Maddai!  
"Come? Voi non siete Kurt e Blaine?" chiese Brad allarmato.  
"No…"  
"Oh cazzo, ho sbagliato fan fiction, oddio! Come farò ad essere a Lima in due minuti prima che quelli si sveglino, oh santo panino, aiutami tu! Addio, è stato un piacere!" detto questo il pianista se ne andò, lasciando i due ragazzi da soli.  
"Ma chi cavolo era questo?"  
"E che ne so, era mezzo matto di sicuro. Insomma, paragonarmi a faccia da checca! Insomma!"  
"E poi che cos'è una fan fiction?"  
"Non lo voglio sapere guarda"  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e senza neanche aspettare una risposta entrò.  
"Professoressa Rivergron, salve…"  
La professoressa aveva in mano due magliette, segno che dovevano essere puniti per qualcosa. L'espressione sul suo viso, poi, non era affatto rassicurante.  
"Ma cosa vi salta in mente? Lo sapete che con le vostra urla avete tenuto sveglia tutta la scuola? Non sono riuscita a tenere chiuso un'occhio… ora come farò a vedermi la live di Grey's Anatomy? Era importante per me vederla in diretta, ma per colpa vostra dovrò registrarla! – Lanciò loro le due magliette, che le indossarono senza fare storie- SPERO NON RICAPITI MAI PIU', intesi? Dovrete indossarle per due settimane, anche se non credo sia un mistero più per nessuno ormai quello che è successo. Arrivederci" e chiuse la porta sbattendola, tanto forte che Thad temette si portasse via il pomello.  
Sebastian lesse le scritte sulle due magliette.  
"SONO STATO A LETTO CON THAD HARWOOD"  
"SONO STATO A LETTO CON SEBASTIAN SMYTHE"

Beh, forse avrebbe dovuto dire alla Rivergron che sevirebbe farne più di una di magliette uguali a quella di Harwood.

FINE.

_Ready, set... (author's) NOTES!_

_Alloraa... già che siete arrivati fin qua vuol dire che vi siete letti 18 pagine di Word (e sottolineo DICIOTTO, cosa che non mi era mai successa... ma sapete com'è una cretinata tira l'altra... certe cose non potevo non scriverle!)  
Solo il finale non mi convince tanto, ma l'ho cambiato dieci volte e questo era il migliore. Certo, dopo diciotto pagine essere senza idee per il finale... fa proprio schifo. Già, ma sono cretina, quindi non fateci caso.  
Note sparse:  
*Sei proprio un dito al culo: è un'espressione che usa sempre uno dei miei migliori amici, era perfetta! Non so se si usa solo qui a Roma, ma comunque vuol dire che sei un rompipalle in sostanza xD  
* Citazione Mockingjay, amo quel libro *w*(TEAM PEETA! [?])  
Vabbè, la smetto con le note, fatemi sapere che ne pensate!  
Sere_

(Finalmente posso mettere Nick, Jeff e Thad tra i personaggi *w*)


End file.
